Conventionally, a vehicle lamp is known which includes a lamp unit and a support member to support the lamp unit to be rotatable in a required direction.
As such a vehicle lamp, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-211966 discloses a vehicle lamp configured to adjust the optical axis of a lamp unit by rotating the lamp unit in a required direction by appropriately adjusting an optical axis adjustment bolt that connects the lamp unit and a support member to each other.